Freedom Day
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Here is a salute to Independence day, Sonic Style. Hope you will enjoy it. 3


**Freedom Day**

 _DISCLAIMER: Jeremy Crimson is property of RedWolfJarred. All other characters belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement was intended._

It was morning in Knothole Village. While the villagers were enjoying their day, a blue blur was running around the village square putting up decorations like the banner for the House of Acorn. He stopped and rested while Jeremy walked by.

"You did a good job with the decorations, Sonic," Jeremy said, smiling.

"Thanks. I can say this will be the best Freedom Day celebration we ever had," Sonic said.

"I know, right? This is the day we celebrate Mobian independence from Overlander oppression," Jeremy said.

At Acorn Manor, Sally was picking out a nice dress from her collection. Even though she was a tomboy, she thought it would be good to dress nicely for Jeremy on this holiday. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sally said while King Acorn came in.

"Sally, are you still looking at your dresses?" King Acorn asked.

"Yes. I have so many, and I want to look nice for Jeremy," Sally replied while King Acorn put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to look nice for him just because you're royalty. I bet Sir Jeremy would like you even if you dressed like you usual do," King Acorn said.

"Oh, daddy," Sally said, smiling, while the two hugged.

"I always want what's best for you and being yourself is a good start," King Acorn said, smiling.

 **LATER**

Jeremy, Sally, and Sonic were having lunch at Uncle Chuck's, talking about the festival later this evening.

"Is anyone excited for the big fireworks show tonight?" Sonic asked.

"You bet. Freedom Day celebrations are not complete without one." Jeremy replied.

"Dad ordered a shipment of fireworks for tonight, but somehow, it hasn't arrived yet," Sally said while a tiger wearing a mail delivery uniform came in and fell down. Jeremy got up and checked on him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I was delivering the fireworks to Knothole, when suddenly, Eggman's robots jumped me. They took the wagon, along with the cargo inside," the tiger said while Jeremy helped him up.

"Don't worry. The Freedom Fighters won't let Eggman get away with this. Chuck, give him a good meal," Jeremy said, giving Chuck some of his money.

"You got it, Jeremy. I hope you and Sonic come back safe," Chuck said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Chuck, we will," Sonic said, leaving with Jeremy and Sally. They ventured into the Green Hill Zone, on the outskirts of Knothole.

The three crossed over the bridge, which was built by the order of King Acorn to serve as a path to the newly discovered Jungle Zone, and saw a group of Spikes carrying a crate marked "Danger" over it.

"Looks like Dr. Eggman wants those fireworks for some new weapon," Sonic said.

"You bet. But we should wait for them to make the delivery," Jeremy added.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked worriedly.

"If we attack them now, it could set off the fireworks inside the crate. We can't afford to act recklessly," Jeremy replied, hiding in a bush with the others. They watched the Spikes gently put the crate down to rest near a waterfall.

"There, that is the last crate for Dr. Robotnik," the lead Spike said while the pink crab robot was resting its rotors.

"Yeah. Any more and I could overheat," another said.

"In that case, why don't you cool off?!" Sonic yelled while he ran out of the bush and did a slide attack that knocked the Spike into the river, causing it to short circuit.

"It's the hedgehog. If we get him, maybe Dr. Robotnik will promote us," the lead Spike said, charging with the other spikes towards Sonic. Jeremy and Sally jump out and fought while a cloaked Newton was watching.

"Dr. Robotnik. The Spike Gang has been followed by Sonic and two of those Freedom Fighters," Newton reported.

"Well, I knew letting that delivery boy escape was a big mistake. No matter, at least, I have another chance to defeat that blue pest," Dr. Eggman said, flying over the group while Jeremy and Sally continued fighting the Spikes.

"Eggman, what are you up to?" Sonic asked while he followed the Egg Carrier.

"If you really want to know, Sonic, then try to keep up," Dr. Eggman taunted as he flew away. Sonic started giving chase, running on vines hanging on the trees. As he got to the top, he saw Dr. Eggman pushing a button. A tube emerged from the bottom of his carrier.

"You better hope you can jump as well as you can run because I'm going to have blast," Dr. Eggman said, laughing sinisterly. He dropped a bomb that rolled onto the vine Sonic was standing on.

"Whoa!" Sonic said, jumping over it. The bomb got to the other end, only to change direction.

"Isn't this fun? The bomb will keep rolling back and forth until you slip up and go boom," Dr. Eggman said as he dropped another bomb while Sonic kept jumping over the two.

"This isn't good. Eggman is trying to wear me out," Sonic said as he kept dodging.

"Sonic, we've dealt with the Badniks and have gotten Chuck to bring the catering van here to pick up the fireworks. We also trashed a Newton spying on us when he tried to open fire," Jeremy said through the CommWatch.

"That's cool. Dr. Eggman is trying to wear me out by making me play dodge the bombs on the vine," Sonic said.

"Can you try and use the vine to launch the bombs into his egg carrier?" Sally asked.

"I didn't think of that. Thanks, Sal. I'll do that," Sonic replied, smiling, as he jumped off the vine and grabbed it while the bombs were in the center.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dr. Eggman asked in anger.

"A little something I like to call return to sender," Sonic said, letting go and landing on the lower vine while the velocity launched the two bombs into Eggman's carrier, hitting it and causing it to fly out of the area.

"Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman yelled as it echoed through the sky.

 **LATER**

Sonic, Jeremy, and Sally watched as the fireworks show started. Multi-colored fireworks were launched into the night sky, painting the black canvas with colorful explosions.

"This is the best Freedom Day ever. We stopped Eggman from ruining the fireworks show, and we had an awesome adventure," Jeremy said with a smile.

"I agree. But he's still out there, and he will be back," Sally said with a sigh.

"If he ever shows his face, we'll be ready for him," Sonic said, laughing with his friends.

 **THE END**


End file.
